Road Trip
by Fated-Shadows
Summary: The "Everything You Know is Wrong" Yugioh Parody Version! What happens when Tea gives her report on what she and her friends did on Summer Vacation? Well...a lot of things.


Road Trip  
(The 'Everything You Know is Wrong' Yugioh Parody Version!)

"Tea, why don't you give your report-" The teacher trailed off as a crowd of people that weren't her students, (but had invaded the classroom anyway), all started clapping. Tea stood up and walked up to the front of the classroom, preparing to give her report for 'What I Did on Summer Break'. It was a mandatory paper that everyone gave at the start of the school year.

"On Summer Break I-"

"I have a question!" Bakura called abruptly. Ryou whapped him on the head.

"Bakura, you're supposed to wait till she's done with her report before you ask questions."

"I wanna ask it now." Bakura grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Bakura, I know you're a guest but if you want to ask questions you should raise your hand." The teacher admonished. Bakura looked sulky, but fell silent. "Alright Tea, continue."

"Right. On Summer Break-"

"Question!" Bakura shouted again, his arm in the air as he waved it energetically. "What, I raised my hand this time." He pointed at the appendage in question for good measure.

"Bakura-" The teacher tried again.

"It's all right, let him ask." Tea said, familiar with Bakura's personality.

"I want to know why the hell I'm here when I'm not even _in_ this class, nor do I go to this school."

"Because you were on the road trip with us." Tea replied. Bakura blinked.

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense."

"Is that ALL your questions?" The teacher asked warily. Bakura shrugged.

"I dunno, if I think of any more, I'll ask them."

Tea-and the rest of her friends, who understood Bakura's mental state-all had to hide laughter.

_I was driving on the freeway in the fast lane  
__With a rabid Scapegoat Joey put in my underwear  
__When suddenly a guy behind me in the back seat  
__Popped right up and cupped his hands across my eyes_

"Right, so, on summer vacation all my friends and I went on a road trip." Tea began. "It started off fun. We read horror stories by Christopher Pike aloud and we all really liked _Chain Letter II_-"

"My hand is stuck to my face!" Duke suddenly called. "'Cause all the guys were so handsome!"

The teacher and other students all raised eyebrows at the last sentence.

"Wait, wait, let me guess." Joey called back. "And you just got a purple envelope-"

"He's going to die a painful death!" Bakura shouted. "HE'S SO _LUCKY_!"

"You forgot the part where he wears a towel." Yugi put in.

"And you wore a black towel to the funeral!" Tea added, not to be outdone.

By now the eyebrows of the other students and the teacher were hovering near the ceiling as they stared.

"I wonder what they were smoking on that road trip." One of the other students whispered to his friend.

_I guessed, "Is it Yami or Yugi?"  
__"Is it Joey or Tristan or Duke?"  
__"Could it be Bakura or Ryou or Mokuba or Kaiba or Marik?"  
__I probably would have kept on guessing  
__But about that time we crashed into the truck…_

"Anyway," Tea continued, "we were driving down the road, and I was driving, and I think it was Marik's turn to read aloud, and that was when Tristan decided to sing, "The Song That Never Ends".

"Oh, now that was priceless." Joey assured the people sitting nearby him. Tristan made a face.

"You can't talk, you were singing too."

"This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and then they kept on singing it forever just because…This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on-" Mokuba recited from the back of the room, and would have kept on reciting forever just because, if his brother hadn't interrupted right then:

"Mokuba! Stop singing that dumb song, you're going to get it stuck in my head-gah, there it goes, it's stuck now!" Seto groaned, looking annoyed.

"Ah, you can't talk Seto." Tea said with a smirk. "It was right after that that you realized your destiny with the Great Green Jell-o God."

"Only because Joey hit me with a 2x4." He muttered. "And I was dazed."

"You wouldn't shut up about how much better you could be driving than Tea!" Yami said in Joey's defense.

_And as I'm laying bleeding there on the asphalt  
__Finally I recognize the face of my enemy, the Penguin-obsessed Krump,  
__Who takes off his fake bird beak and proceeds to drive me insane with all his facts and figures he's spouting off._

"I remember the Great Green Jell-o God." Mai taunted. "He lives in the land of polka-dotted bunnies and the sea of chocolate pudding, remember Seto? You have to go there and drown yourself in that sea to fulfill your destiny."

Seto scowled. "Yeah, yeah, okay, so we all know it was weird, YOU CAN STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT NOW. I'd just been hit by a 2x4! I had an excuse!"

"Yeah! It was right after that, that Mike and Serenity decided to have hot cocoa." Tea reminded. "And Mike was actually her invisible friend-"

"Who I told her she couldn't bring on the trip but she didn't listen…" Joey added, with a glance toward his sister.

"-and Mike used the Uzi-"

"Which was mine!" Bakura interjected loudly.

"-to blast Kaiba into oblivion after he drove us all crazy with that stuff about the snails coming from outer space to take over nuclear plants after he got finished talking about his destiny with the Green Jell-o God."

"Hey hey hey, now that's actually true." Duke countered, frowning. "Those snails are on their way right now, you just wait."

"I foresee a great war between the snails and the worms!" Marik called, waving his arm, as he had been the leading authority on the said war during the trip. Ishizu, who was sitting beside him, picked up the nearest textbook and hit him with it.

"You can't even foresee your own breakfast! I told you, I'm the only Ishtar around here that could ever foresee anything!"

"If Kaiba got blasted into oblivion then how come he's still here and he's alive and sane and looks totally uninjured?" Yugi wondered aloud, thoughtfully.

The classroom fell silent. Even Kaiba looked curious about that one.

_Everything you know is wrong  
__Black is white, up is down and short is long  
__And everything you thought was just so  
__Important doesn't matter_

_Everything you know is wrong  
__Just forget the words and sing along  
__All you need to understand is  
__Everything you know is wrong_

Tea broke the silence to continue her report. By now, the teacher had given up trying to settle the chaos in the room and the other students were slowly moving their desks away from the Yugioh gang, who had succeeded in causing total anarchy in a period of less than ten minutes, and whom the sanity of was now in definite question.

"So then we stopped to get gas." She said. "And we all got out to get sodas and stuff, but then the gas pump wouldn't work so we went inside but the main computer was down, and of course by now we're all annoyed cause our road trip just started and we can't get gas, so Mokuba borrowed Mike's Uzi-"

"MY UZI! MIKE WAS ONLY BORROWING IT!" Bakura howled, throwing a fit. "I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S _MY_ UZI!"

"How can some guy that doesn't exist borrow something?" Ryou asked of his yami. Bakura shrugged.

"I dunno. But it's still MY Uzi!"

"And he proceeded to shoot the computer." Tea continued.

"You used an Uzi without my permission?" Seto gasped.

"Seto, you were wandering around the store lecturing people about your date with the Green Jell-o God." Mokuba countered stubbornly.

"So, as it happened, the computer suddenly spit out our receipt and we were able to get our gas after all, and we all got back in the car to continue the trip. And we'd gone about ten miles when we all realized we didn't know where we were going or where we were, and we also didn't have a map."

_I was walkin' to the Game Store for some cards,  
__When I accidentally stepped into an alternate dimension  
__And soon I was abducted by some guys from a Virtual Reality world,  
__Who kinda looked like Mai's old boyfriend, Jean-Claude._

"So we had a choice. We could either turn around and go home, or we could just keep on going to some random place." Tea said, having abandoned her actual report paper and was just going on the memory. "And since we'd already gone a long way and gotten gas, we decided to just keep on going and to make it an adventure of sort. So we kept on driving for a long time and it got late and we all wanted something to eat so we stopped for pizza."

"But that was a bad idea." Mai finished for her. "Because Bakura decided to get creative with the tomato sauce."

"Okay, I thought it was funny!" Bakura defended. "Didn't the rest of you think it was funny?"

"No." was the general reply.

"Man, good humour is so underrated these days." The spiky-haired evil spirit muttered.

"Well, Bakura brought this huge dagger with him and thought it would be funny to cover it in tomato sauce and pretend it was blood." Tea explained. "But the owner of the restaurant saw him and ended up calling the police."

"So by the time we'd convinced the police that Bakura was only playing-"

"Playing my foot, they tried to confiscate my dagger!" Bakura banged a fist on the desk, causing it to wobble dangerously. "It wasn't even that big, see?" He produced the said dagger from a knife holster in his jeans and waved it in the air. "See, see?"

Everyone stared and some of the students jumped up and made a run for the door. Bakura blinked.

"Was it something I said?"

_They wanted to test a virtual organ-extractor  
__And they took some videos to save on back-up disk,  
__And said I was a darn good sport  
__And as a way of saying thank you  
__Their leader Noa offered to transport me back to  
__Any point in history that I would care to go_

"Uhh, Bakura, could you put that away?" Tea hissed, eyeing the teacher who was inching toward the phone. Bakura sighed and clipped it back inside its holster.

"Okay Tea, keep talking."

"By this time it was late and so we checked into a nearby trailer park for the night. But it ended up raining so all of us had to squeeze into the van and sleep in there for the night."

"My back still hurts from that." Seto complained.

"Yeah, because you were laying on the armrest, I'm really not sure how you slept at all." Mokuba replied, still looking curious at how Seto had gone about it.

"He was too busy thinking about the Jell-o." Yami said offhandedly. "Jell-o can be quite distracting. Especially if it's green."

"No I wasn't!" Seto retorted coldly. "I'll have you know that by that time I'd gotten my sanity back, thank you."

"Then why were you talking about it in your sleep?" Joey wanted to know. Seto clamped his mouth shut.

"And Duke snored." Tristan added.

"Did not!" Duke retorted.

"Did to."

"Did NOT!"

"Did TO!"

_And so I had them send me back to last Thursday night  
__So I could pay off Joey's tab to Yugi's Grandpa at the Game Shop,  
__Just then the floating disembodied head of  
__My old boss at Burger World started yelling at me._

"But the point is that we all did eventually get to sleep!" Tea said over the voices of the others. They all fell silent again. "And the next morning we all started driving again, hoping to find something to do. But as it happened, Joey had brought the Complete List of Fun Things to Do, and instead of doing any sightseeing for the next few days, we went around tried to do as many of things as we could on the list!"

"That was priceless!" Yugi laughed. "You ought to have seen Yami, he wrecked complete havoc in this restaurant…he even sung the "worms crawl in" song."

"Ah, I remember that! 'Twas veeeery fun. And we had a great time at the mall with that list too." Said Yami wickedly.

"Yeah, Mai and I actually did every single thing in the elevator section." Serenity spoke up. "From the sock-puppet to the motion sickness to the bomb…and then Bakura scared them all off with the Uzi, so we had to stop."

"Seriously, you should have seen them run. You'd think they never saw a sub-machine gun before." Bakura put in, looking mildly amused. "Such sheltered lives you people lead…"

"Oh yes, that list of Fun Things to Do is hilarious!" Mike assured everyone.

All the other students in the class stared.

"SERENITY! You brought Mike to class too?" Joey demanded, aghast.

"What? I'm starting to think no one likes me." Mike said.

All the other students suddenly screamed because some guy named Mike was actually there and was actually invisible and was actually talking. Of the kids that hadn't run when Bakura was waving his knife around, half of them ran now, so only a few of the other students remained in the classroom. And they just looked too terrified to stand up.

_Everything you know is wrong  
__Black is white, up is down and short is long  
__And everything you thought was just so  
__Important doesn't matter_

_Everything you know is wrong  
__Just forget the words and sing along  
__All you need to understand is  
__Everything you know is wrong_

"I'm sorry Joey, he wanted to come." Serenity said plaintively. "And he was on the trip with us."

Joey huffed. "Fine. But I'm telling Mom!"

"Maybe we could return to Tea's report-" The teacher began, when the door to the classroom opened and Miho and Hanasaki appeared in it.

"Miho!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Hanasaki?" Ryou asked.

Miho produced a large machine gun out of thin air. "Why weren't we invited on the road trip?" she demanded.

Bakura looked impressed. Hanasaki looked as though he wished he hadn't let Miho talk him into coming.

"Because you two are only in the Japanese series." Tea replied. Miho put the gun down.

"Oh, okay." She and Hanasaki left. Everyone else stared in confusion.

Tea opened her mouth to continue her report when the door opened again and Weevil stomped in.

"Why wasn't I invited on this vacation?" he sneered.

"Because you're a damn idiot that gives TRUE villains like me a bad name, and that's putting it very politely." Bakura said, hefting the machine gun Miho had left behind and blasting Weevil back through the door.

Almost as soon as that was done, the door opened again and Shyougo stood, framed in it.

"Um…yeah, why wasn't I on the trip again?" he asked.

"Because you're only in the Japanese movie!" Everyone answered in chorus.

"Ah. Right!" He turned and shut the door.

Not five seconds later, Haru Glory, Elie, and Musica all walked in, looking a bit lost. "Uh…about this vacation…we don't remember it."

"Geez, what is this, are these people lined up outside the room or something?" Mai demanded.

"That's because you're not even in the Yugioh _series! _You guys are in the completely wrong dimension!" Tea informed them.

"We're not?" Haru blinked. "Well, that explains an awful lot."

"I told you we got off at the wrong dimension. Next time, let me buy the tickets!" They could hear Elie saying as the threesome left. Everyone stared at the door now as if daring someone else to walk through it. When nobody did, Tea was about to continue and the door opened once more.

"You weren't on the trip just because!" Tea shouted in annoyance and Joey chucked a textbook at the entering person.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to piss everyone off so badly, but traffic was awful…" Odion ducked as the textbook went flying out into the hall.

"Oh, it's just you, okay. We were afraid it was yet another person-"

"What about us?" Espa Roba and his brothers all peered in. "Why weren't we-"

"GET OUT! I'M TRYING TO GIVE A REPORT!"

The Roba family left quickly, and Bakura and Marik welded the door shut with some welding tools that just happened to be sitting in the corner of the room.

_I was just about to mail a letter to Shyougo to remind him that even though he was only in the Japanese movie, we're all still his friends-  
__When I got a nasty cut from a spike on the Millennium Ring as punishment from Bakura who had to work late because I took so long to mail the letter.  
__And, well, to make a long story short  
__I blamed him when it got infected and he was so annoyed he condemned me to the Shadow Realm._

"So we're doing all the stuff from the list." Tea began once again with a last glance at the now-welded door. "When those police from the pizza place come and find us and kidnap us all!"

"I forgot this part." Tristan said, looking puzzled.

"That's because Joey tried to fight them off with the 2x4 and you got hit." Tea replied apologetically.

"Oh. Well that explains the headache I had…"

"Wait wait wait," the teacher held up her hands. "What do you mean, the police tried to kidnap you?"

"I'm getting to that!" Tea grumbled, irritated at the teacher's interruption. "They weren't police. They were hired kidnappers _pretending_ to be police."

"Who hired them?" One of the few students left asked.

Bakura brandished his dagger. "Dude, let Tea finish and maybe she'll tell you!" He threatened. The student made a sort of meeping noise and sunk down in her seat, out of sight.

"They were hired by the pizza place because Bakura didn't pay for the sauce he'd dumped all over his knife. So although we all fought valiantly, they overpowered all of us and stuck us in the back of this big truck and they decided our van might be handy too so that ended up towing it along. So then-"

"They hired hit men because Bakura didn't pay for some pizza sauce?" A different student asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. They really needed to get their priorities in order." Bakura agreed absentmindedly, admiring how shiny his knife was.

"Was I still unconscious?" Tristan asked, raising his hand.

"Yeah."

"Alright, keep going."

"So we and our van were taken to an abandoned warehouse where we were all locked inside a large cage where they told us were going to be left in there till we starved to death."

The few students left were starting to actually look interested now.

"So we tried to convince them to let us go, obviously since none of us wanted to starve to death." Tea said. "But-"

At that moment, the door to the room burst open with a huge bang despite it having been welded shut, and two men in dark suits with extremely large guns and black sunglasses stepped into the room, guns drawn.

The other students no longer looked interested, instead they all screamed and made a run for the window, trying to force it open.

_So now I'm in the Shadow Realm with Ushio and Yami no Marik and Grandpa Mutou and Bonz and Sid and Zigor and Yami Kaiba and Panik and everyone else in here,  
__Surrounded by all the Shadow Fog,  
__And it's obvious none of them like  
__The yellow jacket that I'm wearing  
__So they tell me that they've got a dress code and I can only wear dark colors._

"Are we late?" The men asked, shoving their guns back into their holsters and looking around eagerly.

"The hit men!" Yugi exclaimed. "We just got finished with the scene when you showed up."

"Aw man, we are late!" One of them said to his partner, disappointed. "I _told_ you we should have taken the turnpike." They went and took two of the now-empty seats.

"Well, let's hear the end anyway." The other one said.

"Right, but then, just as we all figured we were doomed, we came up with an idea!" Tea said dramatically.

"Oooooooooohhhhh…" Everyone in the Yugioh gang said in unison, looking interested.

"So since the men left us in the cage and the van was sitting right there in the parking lot very close by, Marik used the little wing parts on the Rod to get the ring of keys that they hung close by because the bad guys always hang the rings of keys close by. And Bakura got out and got in the van and drove away, and we all just hoped he'd get back with reinforcements before we starved…"

"Wait a second, if Bakura could leave, how come the rest of you didn't leave too?" One of the hit men asked suddenly.

"RAISE YOUR HAND!" Everyone in the Yugioh gang shouted. The man timidly raised his hand and asked again.

The room went silent as they all pondered that one.

"Uh, I don't know…why didn't we do that?" Tea asked the group, bewildered. They all shrugged and looked puzzled among themselves.

"Because the rest of us were too weak from hunger?" Yami finally offered as a possible answer. There was some general murmuring of agreement for that one.

"Okay, that's why." Tea answered the man.

"Awright, I was just wondering." He put his hand down.

"So a half-hour later we were starting to worry that Bakura was caught in traffic or something awful like that, when the van pulls up and Bakura gets out and goes up to the kidnappers and…"

There was a suspenseful pause.

"…and presents them with a jar of pizza sauce to make up for the sauce he used on his knife." She finished.

The room went silent again.

"These people are crazy!" One of the students still in the room cried, and abandoned the window to dart for the hole in the wall that used to be the door, followed by all the other students left in the classroom.

_Well, eventually Bakura lets us all out anyway  
__But I was there so long I lost my apartment and had to get a new one and I got the room next to the noisy ice machine-in the same apartment complex as all the other guys from the Shadow Realm that lost their places too,  
__So until we can find enough money to get a decent place,  
__Every day we go to an anger management course taught by the yamis and we sit around and scream._

Tea looked around the room, which was now empty of all souls except her friends, the hit men, and the teacher, who looked like she really wanted to bolt for an exit too, but as a teacher her duty was to see the report to the end.

"So, um, do I have to finish the report since there's no one else except my friends to hear it?" Tea asked.

"Erm…you just do…whatever you want to do with the report." The teacher stammered nervously.

"Well, since my friends all know how it ended-" Tea began.

"Wait, I forgot the end." Odion spoke up.

"Me too." Joey offered.

"I forgot also!" Mai called from the back.

"Tell us the end! Tell us the end!" The hit men chanted.

"Well, after that, we all got back in the van and drove home." Tea said, reading the last lines of the report. "The end."

There was silence.

"Man, that was anti-climactic." Bakura said dryly.

"So did she pass?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, did Tea get a good grade on her paper?" Yugi wanted to know, and soon the whole group set off a clamor and refused to stop till the teacher answered.

"Yes, Tea…you passed. Very…good report. Very…detailed." The teacher said in relief that it was all over. "You get an A."

There was pandemonium in the classroom and all Tea's road-tripmates cheered for her.

_Everything you know is wrong  
__Black is white, up is down and short is long  
__And everything you used to think was so important  
__Doesn't really matter anymore_

_Because the simple fact remains that  
__Everything you know is wrong  
__Just forget the words and sing along  
__All you need to understand is  
__Everything you know is wrong_

_Everything you know is wrong._

The End.

(Bakura: Damn! Even the story about the story about us on the road trip had an anti-climactic ending! Oh…and anyone want a jar of pizza sauce? It was two-for-one at Publix when I bought the other jar.)

Really The End Now.

* * *

Original lyrics to "Everything You Know is Wrong" are by Weird Al. The lyrics of "Everything You Know Is Wrong-the Yugioh Parody Version" are by ME! I hope you enjoyed it.

I am also the holder/compiler of the Complete List of Fun Things to Do. If anyone reading this fic wants a copy, just e-mail. It contains over 400 fun things to do to wreck havoc/be annoying/etc.

Haru Glory, Elie, and Musica are three characters from the manga and anime series "Rave Master", originally written by Hiro Mashima. The other various characters that busted in on them are from their respective corners of the Yugioh world, whether it be the movie, Series 0, or otherwise.

Mike is a personal OC of mine, he is Serenity's invisible friend and appears in every humour fic.

_Chain Letter II_ is a real book, written by Christopher Pike. The various jokes they were making about the book were actually made up on a road trip that me and my mom took with some friends a few years ago, and when we were reading the book out loud in the car. The main character often talked about how she was so shocked she had her hand "stuck to her face", and _every_ guy she met she described as "handsome", hence Duke's lines. In the book, receiving a Purple Envelope was a pretty sure sign you would die in some terrible way, hence Bakura's outburst. In one scene, the main character got out of the shower and was wearing a towel. There was never any reference to her actually getting dressed after that, so we joked that she must have worn the towel for the rest of the book. She had to attend a funeral shortly after, so we said she must have worn a black towel, hence the comments about the towel issue. Yeah…so that explains all that stuff for you. xD Read the book sometime, you'll see.

This insanity was written for the Anzu-fic (Humor/songfic genre choice) contest hosted by Hallie of Anzu's Angels.


End file.
